This invention relates to a slit-lamp photo assembly used in association with eye care. More specifically, this invention relates to a slit-lamp assembly that utilizes an attachment with a camera.
The slit-lamp is the basic examination tool of an eye practitioner (the ophthalmologist, optometrist and their staffs). A typical slit-lamp consists of (1) a horizontal platform or table with a vertical frame attached containing an adjustable chin and forehead support for the patient's head where the platform is positioned in front of the seated patient; (2) on the platform is a movable carriage mounted on a track controlled by a joystick handle to move the carriage back and forth; (3) mounted on the carriage is an adjustable vertical column to which two pivoting arms are attached. One arm carries the binocular microscope through which the observer can see the magnified eye. The other arm supports a vertically oriented light source that provides an adjustable slit beam that is converted to a horizontal beam by a mirror and projected onto the patient's eye.
While the slit-lamp is sufficient for eye practitioners in order to examine eyes, problems still remain. Specifically, a desire to take snapshots or closer examination utilizing some type of camera device was desired. As a result, photo slit-lamps have been provided.
A photo slit-lamp is a modification of the basic slit-lamp in which a camera is integrated into the microscope usually through a prism or partially silvered mirror to allow a monocular photo to be taken of the image observed through the oculars. The photo slit-lamp usually has an accessory external light source and is now usually integrated with a computer system to process the digital image.
While the photo slit-lamp allows a practitioner to take images of an eye, many problems still remain. First, the modification including integrating the camera into the microscope limits the use of the slit-lamp. In addition, photo slit-lamps are very expensive and occupy dedicated space to which a patient must be transported for the photography. In addition, photo slit-lamps are often difficult and time consuming to use and often require a specially trained photographer for best results.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a slit-lamp assembly that utilizes a camera that is cost efficient.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a slit-lamp assembly that utilizes a camera that is adaptable to existing slit-lamp assemblies.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.